<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Works by mathsthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762787">Unfinished Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic'>mathsthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Story Stuff [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter Four, Chapter one, Chapter three, Chapter two, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Song fic, basically that, best friends can bang that is okay, drabbles if you will, hair cuts, implied established relationship, implied sexual content off screen, mayor race, things im never going to finish, wonderland - taylor swift, you know that trope of a servant shaving a ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>here is where i will put fics that i wasn't inspired enough to finish or whatever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo, Grumbo - Relationship, Iskall/Stress, Scar/Bdoubleo, Scar/Grian, bscar, scarian, stresskall - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Story Stuff [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398957">The Kissing Challenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing">MelonWing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was gonna be a song fic based on the after math of melonwing's the kissing challenge but i lost inspiration lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we </em>
</p>
<p>I looked up to him and couldn't take my eyes away. A punch collided with my jaw and I could hardly do anything to stop as after the fact he grabbed my sweater's collar and pulled me into a kiss. Of course, it was perfect, but I was overthinking all the while. Was this the same as the last time we saw one another? Passionate and loving until I would be shoved to the ground and not see him again. After all, he did say he never wanted to see me. He pulled away and wore a smile I fell in love with all over again. "And this was for trying to fix it again…"</p>
<p>
  <em> Fell down the rabbit hole </em>
</p>
<p>Scar's voice was perfect and, even though he had hiccups from crying just moments before, I could tell he was no longer sad. Now I knew he was in love with me just the same as I was him. It was beautiful. I couldn't hold myself back. "I love you."</p>
<p>
  <em> You held on tight to me </em>
</p>
<p>"Say it again, please..."</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cause nothing's as it seems </em>
</p>
<p>"I love you, Scar. And I will never stop loving you."</p>
<p>
  <em> Spinning out of control </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Didn't they tell us don't rush into things </em>
</p>
<p>Cub glared at me every time we were together. Frankly, everyone around wasn’t really a fan of seeing us. <em> “You are going too fast,” </em> Impulse was the one who said that line, but everyone agreed. It wasn’t great to see and always made me feel like I had to stay inside just to show affection to the man that I love. I couldn’t even hold his hand when we walked through the shopping district. But there was one thing I could always count on.</p>
<p>
  <em> Didn't you flash your green eyes at me </em>
</p>
<p>Scar has the sweetest smile. His eyes, bright green and full of life in a way I had never seen anything similar to, just looked right into my soul. Just utterly beautiful. When I am out with him, I don’t see the judgement. I don’t see anyone else I had ever kissed or touched or even been around. It’s only him. A walk through the Nether or the shopping district or even just the jungle to sit at the top of a tall, green tree… They were the same when he looked over and smiled. When he smiles the world falls away.</p>
<p>
  <em> Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds </em>
</p>
<p>Nights were the best part. We were alone, safe in a shared bed. Warmth curled at our feet from Jellie’s sleeping body. Scar’s strong arms wrapped me in close, shuddering at the cold tips of his fingers pressed to the warm of my bare skin. He kissed the top of my head, lips chilly, small breaths flitting my hair about.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting </em>
</p>
<p>Everything together, when nobody else could see, was perfect. We cooked for each other, I am far better at cooking where he is a baker. We talked, hours and hours of talking about who knows what. Exploring the nethers of the end, collecting everything that would be needed for the Wizard’s magic and boxes. Exploring the ends of the Nether, gathering soul sand for future endeavors and other ingredients for potions and other projects.</p>
<p>
  <em> I felt your arms twisting around me </em>
</p>
<p>Scar’s arms were tight with love in every hug. They were so comfortable. Grian couldn’t put into words how they made him feel. The only thing that would even come close to explaining it was pure, unfiltered love.</p>
<p>
  <em> I should've slept with one eye opened at night </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mayor race the unfinished fuckery part the uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>was gonna do a thing based on these drawings i saw on tumblr that a friend ( hi digit if you find / read this ) said were certainly sexual so i was like " ok guess ill write some secs "<br/>grumbo was the first so take the grumbo i never finished it also never got to the dirty bits so take a grumbo interaction lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't been able to find the pictures off of tumblr so like yeah that isn't ideal but if i find them ill add them and the artist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mumbo!” The shout of the sweater wearing friend caused the mentioned to turn to look at the call of his voice. Mumbo was dressed in only a towel after a shower so he tightened its grip on his hips, covering his bare chest. “Your room. Now.”</p><p>Grian’s voice was demanding in such a way that caused the formerly-mustached man to rush his way to his room, not touching the door like he normally would to lock himself inside to pull on his suit. The comfortably-dressed Hermit walked into the room, closing the door after him and not looking at Mumbo, looking down into his notebook.</p><p>“We have a busy day, Mayor Jumbo,” Grian turned to give a wink as he spoke. “You shouldn’t have slept in so late. We have a meeting at the headquarters and then with Grumbot in about… an hour. Along with meeting with your people to see if anyone actually wants you to be mayor.”</p><p>“Of course they want me, I am Mumbo freaking Jumbo, how could they not want me?” He was dressed in a pair of black, cotton boxers and a thin, white t-shirt, pulling slacks up his hips but not fastening them.</p><p>Grian gave a comical, whole body laugh and tapped a blue pen against his notebook. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, the polls say you are down to three votes and…. False is in the lead right now.”</p><p>“Symmetry?” Mumbo asked to clarify, as if there was another person in this world named False. Grian didn’t even give a response, turning back to face the Mayor candidate as he finished putting on a white button-up and then following the instructions labeled in its name. “I wouldn’t be too worried about her, she doesn’t have the world’s best campaign manager.”</p><p>Grian didn’t even look at him, wrapping the silk, red tie around his shoulders and Mumbo pulled his pants and tucked his shirt professionally. The tanned fingers slid easily to tie the tie and let it fall down the front of his shirt, running his fingers down the planes of his stomach to ease away any wrinkles pulled about the material from putting it on. “You bet your ass I am the best.” He slipped away from the taller and passed his iconic black blazer in his direction.</p><p>Mumbo looked at the smaller of them and then turned to look at a full length mirror and look at his appearance. All but the grossness of his face, he looked professional and Mayor ready. “I need to get my face back sooner rather than later,” he hummed the words as he saw Grian behind him in the reflection. His arms snaked between arms and torso and Mumbo was caught off guard with him pulling him close into a one-sided hug.</p><p>“You don’t need to look physically handsome, which you still do in my eyes, to win,” he said into the embrace, face comfortable against the planes of Mumbo’s back. “They will see that you are the best choice and you will win, I know it.”</p><p>The candidate nodded and then turned away from the mirror to give Grian a real hug, lifting him up slightly as leaning over wasn’t comfortable. “Thank you for believing in me.”</p><p>“Of course, Mumby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. mayor race the unfinished fuckery part the dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so fwb stresskall ?<br/>yeah thats pretty much this<br/>no sexual content but its implied lol<br/>was gonna do this with all three of the pictures and this was the second so yeah yeah take this but tread carefully</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stress, clad in her comfortable, pink suit, sat at a large mirror, dressing her face with the normal amount of makeup. Her lips wore a pink pint, only slightly off from the nude color, hints of sparkles danced through the color. After her lips, she painted around her eyes with a hint of brown eyeliner, giving a short flick to draw a wing with the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no knock when heavy footfalls marked someone walking inside. “Iskall, come in,” she called, insulting his lack of manners, giving her an idea to trap the front door and splash a potion onto him next time. He stepped into her room, covered in a thick layer of mud, tracking it across her floor on his large boots. Her eyes widened at his messy appearance and she kicked away from him in her wheeled chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Stressy! Don’t you want to greet your best friend with a hug!” He held out his arms wide and stomped closer to her. This only scared the candidate into backing into a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was giving him a warning look that screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you come any closer your head will be on my wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which worked. He backed away leaning against another wall. He held his arms up in surrender. “What is the current count?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are tied with False,” Iskall was now being more serious when he spoke. “I finished my campaigning with Rendog and you now have the lovely large sign in plain sight. The fountain is collecting many things, just as people wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Good. Have you dismantled False’s monster traps yet?” She looked at him nodding in the mirror. “Good boy, Iskall,” she sent him back a wink which all but made him melt. He was obviously flustered and now trying to pick dirt from under his short fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went over to Stress’ closet and grabbed a campaign shirt to change into. Iskall was a pretty calm man but around his best friend.. Partner..? He was never fully sure what they were. At least the other duos in the running knew a little bit about their standing. Scar and Bdubs have been fucking since the latter first came back to the world in season six. And everyone knew that Grian and Mumbo were pretty much married from the moment the first joined the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Stress and Iskall were Switzerland. They weren’t a couple. They weren’t just friends. True neutral of friends with benefits. It was...nice? They were very mixed on the idea. Iskall wanted more, he adored the short woman. He had been in love with her since they first spoke. He couldn’t explain what it was he felt for her, but it always made him feel really happy inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress on the other hand had no desire to go anywhere with their relationship. All she cared about was that her friend was happy. And if being fuck buddies was what made him smile, that was good enough. Romantically, she felt no love. But this was her friend from one end of the world to the other. Nobody could ever take his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a kiss before you go?” Iskall was shirtless, slipping a tight fitting shirt onto his hairy chest. Her stomach turned a little. That display of affection was something that she could hardly do on anyone. The hesitation answered the Swede and he nodded. “Right right, you don’t want to hit that spot, that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she said, grabbing onto a pink purse that matched her suit comfortably. “Maybe I can go for a ride in your office? Make up for you not getting a kiss?” He laughed and wrapped an arm around her back and nodded, walking toward her beautiful office. Only friends. That’s it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. mayor race the unfinished fuckery part the tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wowie zowie some not toxic bscar :)) /j<br/>also bscar &gt; scardubs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you really sure about this?” His voice sounds scared, but the man behind him, Bdubs, his Campaign Captain, only nods. “Because I am sure someone professional can do this, I don’t wan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar!” Bdubs gives a groan and the Mayor Candidate tilts his head back to look at him, the Boomer presses a peck to his forehead. “I know what I’m doing. You’re still going to look cute. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Scar starts to nod and then relaxes back in his chair as the shorter of the duo starts slicing away his silver and curly beard. He flinches away from every sound of the scissors, but slowly relaxes into the comforting touch of his partner. The closer he gets to the skin, the more Scar almost seems to enjoy the touch and the sound of the metal sliding together as his months of growing the mass of hair slides away down his chest on a backwards cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the comfort doesn’t last long as in one fell swoop, Bdubs hits a little too close and knicks the sensitive and pale skin he was trying so hard to protect. “Shit-” he groans and instantly blows against the skin to get the excess hair away before he slides a thumb across the slowly spilling blood. “I’m so sorr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be.” Scar says through grit teeth as the dull pain slowly left him. It was an empty threat, but a threat nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand leaves the spot and is only replaced by the dry and damaged lips of Bdubs. He gently kissed the spot, tongue slipping from between his teeth to clean the wound. The sweet but iron-y taste of the wizard’s magical blood fills his mouth and he can’t help but shudder at the taste. Save for the trouble that he would think to get in for slicing a little spot against his jaw, he might even say he likes this outcome. He inhales the smell of his skin, kissing across his jaw again, just nicely holding him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it over?” Scar cuts in, pushing the smaller away from him. Theres a hint of red to his lips which his tongue shoots out to lap up. He gives a nod and Scar’s hand caresses his cheek gently.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly if someone wants to finish one of these go ahead jus lmk ive been really fucking tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>